


just a bit of help

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: yes i'm back on my criminal minds bullshit [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I dont know legal ages everywhere but in Canada this is legal so I hope that holds up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morgan is 18, Reid is about 15, a bit of, because hes genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: There had been a time where Morgan would just sleep around and would never have thought that he would have fallen in love but in his first week here, he had spotted a lithe, young boy and assuming he was also a freshman, he had approached the reading boy only to find out his name was Spencer Reid and under all the technicalities, he was a genius in his junior year. He wasn't expecting the glint of his boy's eyes when he smiles too wide or how his lips fold into smiles that make Morgan feel warm all over.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: yes i'm back on my criminal minds bullshit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599058
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	just a bit of help

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this!

"Shit, shit, shit," Derek Morgan murmurs to himself as he stumbles down the opal-colored tiles of the main hall of their tech. hallway, and he thinks about how ironic it is that his boy, a boy who absolutely loathes to downright fears, resides in his dorm in the tech hallway but with it close to Penelope Garcia, his Pretty Boy didn't seem to mind it as much.

His books pile strangely in his arms and sway precariously in his arms as he hopes they will just be kind enough to stay standing until he gets where he needs to be but with a knowledge of what a God like this may be, he isn't praying and he isn't Spencer, he doesn't know the physics so he's just hoping blindly. Hoping with no idea what or who he's hoping to. 

He's almost jogging, his backpack hitting against his shoulder to his boyfriend's room but as he moves to knock on the familiar wood of Reid's dorm room, the door opens and a flow of blonde hair and the wearing sound of giggling spills from his room into the hallway in front of him. He recognizes JJ's laugh and her soccer uniform before he sees her face and when she sees him, the giggling wears down but her smile remains at the corner of her lips and he takes her in for a moment while she seems to do the same to him. 

"Have the Leaning Tower of Piza there, huh, Morgan?" And she may be the only one of their close friends that still calls him by his last name but if he were to guess in JJ's confusing humor, it hints at both of their statuses technically being 'jocks' but he appreciates it anyway even if he doesn't fully get it. 

"Morgan?" He hears a softer but masculine voice ask, sounding curious and intrigued and Morgan swears that he could fall asleep listening to his pretty boy just talk but then, his head is peering out the door and around JJ and Morgan is speechless. 

There had been a time where Morgan would just sleep around and would never have thought that he would have fallen in love but in his first week here, he had spotted a lithe, young boy and assuming he was also a freshman, he had approached the reading boy only to find out his name was Spencer Reid and under all the technicalities, he was a genius in his junior year. He wasn't expecting the glint of his boy's eyes when he smiles too wide or how his lips fold into smiles that make Morgan feel warm all over. 

When Spencer peeks his head outside of his dorm room, he sees the way that his boy has already gone casual for the night: his hair completely ungelled and wearing his glasses instead of the contacts that sometimes irritate his eyes. The contacts that sometimes, all tired and pliable Reid will let Morgan slip out of with careful hands before Derek will duck his head down to kiss at his jaw as Spencer giggles at the feeling, squirming more than a bit. 

"Hi." Reid breathes like Morgan, with too many books in his arms and more than nervous about his midterm, is the stunning one and not himself with his almond eyes especially wide behind his thick glasses and with the first few buttons on his dress-shirt undone enough for it to show the pale jut of his collarbones beneath and Morgan wants to leave hickeys all over that skin there - _fuck_ , he thinks, suddenly remembering, _god, how are they supposed to get work done when his boy is absolutely beautiful like he is?_ \- and his face slightly flushed from the conversation he and JJ must have been very amused by. 

He swallows hard and tries to look away from the pink flush that runs down his Pretty Boy's lean throat. They had once played the choking out game with their entire friend group until Hotch had entered and with a firm, Group-Mom-Worthy lecture, had told them how many people have been hurt or died from that - Reid had helpfully butted in with the statistics, voice a bit too light and gasping still - but even before dating, Morgan had not been able to stop thinking about how beautifully Spencer's throat had fit in his hand. Reid, he knows, has made him recognize things he never knew he wanted. 

He finally manages, "Hi." 

"Oh goddamn," JJ laughs awkwardly suddenly before she moves between the two of them and places one of the books she had taken from his pile back on and he can't believe he didn't notice her take one - no, of course he didn't, because he was too busy looking at the open collar of Reid's shirt and recalling what it tastes like between his lips. "The sexual tension over here is overwhelming. I'll just leave you two be." 

"That's not -" Spencer goes to insist but his swallow is heavy and he blinks at Morgan coyly from behind thick glasses and Morgan taunts back in response though his mouth feels like cotton, 

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Pretty Boy." 

JJ's laughter sounds quiet behind the blood rushing in his own ears but his eyes are too busy watching the sweet flush cross over his Pretty Boy's cheekbones and Morgan wants to mouth at them until he asks, 

"Can I borrow your brilliant mind?" He asks gently before shifting his arms up and down with the books in his hands, and Reid smiles softly, 

"Of course, you can." 

JJ having walked away and Reid and Morgan enter into his dorm room but as Morgan escorts Reid into the dorm room, he is almost certain that they aren't going to get any work done. Morgan has better things to do, anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I thrive off of comments and kudos!


End file.
